1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new thumb protection device for preventing injury to a person's thumb while playing a sport such as baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body protection devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,508 describes a cap for protecting the tip of a finger within a work glove. Another type of body protection device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,985 having a rigid cap member, support member and base engaging the root of the thumb of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,117 discloses a rigid half-pipe shaped thumb protector incorporated into an athletic glove.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide the combination of an open end for maximum feel with protection for the complete circumference around a distal joint of a thumb. The distal joint of the thumb provides greater circumference than the portions directly adjacent to the joint and therefore this joint receives enhanced impact force when the hand is used impacted. The need remains for a device that maximizes feel, readily fits various thumb sizes, and protects the medial joint portions of a user's thumb while playing sports.